Sins of the Father (1989)
Fallon is still having nightmares about Roger Grimes. After a particularly traumatic nightmare, Fallon tells Zorelli that she saw a snake tattoo on Grimes lower back. How did Fallon know that if she only saw his face at the morgue? Zorelli questions whether Fallon saw Grimes without his shirt or maybe caught him in bed with Alexis, or maybe worse. Fallon asks Alexis how she would know that detail, and Alexis guesses she must have seen Grimes swimming in the pool. As Fallon pushes further, even suggesting possible molestation, Alexis cuts her off and says that she would never allow such a thing. Fallon's dreams add a new twist, Tom Carrington, her grandfather, now appear in them along with dark tunnels. Sammy Jo is really enjoying her time with Tanner. She is clearly drawn to him and he is very awkward with her, especially when the kids at the recreation center make them dance together as they prepare for a community dance. Sammy Jo invites Jeff to the dance, but he arrives at Delta Rho in a tuxedo. No matter, Tanner is picking the two of them up. Little does Sammy Jo know that Tanner arrives in his formal garb too - a priest's outwit. Tanner actually is married to the Church. Jeff is comfortable leaving Sammy Jo in Father McBride's capable hands. At the dance, the other priest tells Sammy Jo that Tanner is just taking a year off. Jeff and his sister are acting way too close. Adam notices the two of them being chummy after a tennis match. During the match, Monica mentions the Senator and her child - she hasn't seen either. Blake visits Sable in her suite and tells her that he should have forgiven her sooner and he apologizes for that. Sable is glad to be back in Blake's good graces and to celebrate, she offers him some apple crepes. Then, Blake visits Delta Rho to show Fallon pictures of the wedding between he and Krystle. Blake still does not approve of Fallon with Zorelli but she insists that she will see who she wants, when she wants. Blake throws in the towel. Alexis spends her time going from drunk to hungover and back to drunk again - all thanks to Dex. Dex tries to reach her, but Adam blocks it. He finally catches her in her apartment, but that ends with Dex leaving for good and claiming that he slept with Sable to finally end things with Alexis (though he still loves and wants her). In one of her hungover stages, Alexis goes through the men in her life with Fallon : Blake, a man who didn't love her, but will kill anyone else who did; Cecil - a man who died on their wedding night and Alexis got the blame; Sean Rowan - a man who also died and tried to take Alexis with him; and Dex - a man she totally trusted but then slept with his worst enemy. Only Roger Grimes truly loved her. Grimes loved Alexis so much that he sent love letters where he told Alexis that Blake threatened to kill him. Adam needs those letters to build his case against his father. Alexis, though promising to find the letters, tells Adam she wants him to get back in his father's good graces so she can have a spy on the inside. Adam figures he will do that by telling Blake of Alexis's plan and that there is a witness, Ellsworth Chisolm, to whom Adam can arrange a meeting. Adam also learn that Chisolm was aware of a second project going on other than renovation of the mansion. Alexis goes to the storage room in the Carlton to search for the letters from Grimes. Alexis also used it as an opportunity to burn items. Too bad the furnace had been closed for months and the smoke alerted the Carlton staff and Sable. Sable notices a painting that Grimes sent Alexis and instantly figures out what The Collection is - war crimes. The painting is a Freidrich Stahl, an artist that Hitler admired so much that he had looted all of his painting and none had been seen since World War II. Blake confirms her suspicion and calls for a meeting with her and Dex. After Sable learns the truth, she confronts Alexis and tells her that she has the power to destroy her but won't do so if Alexis backs off on the Grimes investigation. Alexis is having none of that. So, we finally learn what this Collection is. It appears in the 1950s, Tom Carrington was running a shipping line and he agreed to transport some German scientists to South America. But they weren't really scientists, but Nazi's escaping justice. They didn't have money so they paid in things they looted in Europe during World War II - art work, jewelry, gold, etc. When Blake learned what Tom had done, he demanded Tom put a stop to it. So, Tom enlisted Sam Dexter and Jason Colby, who were working on the nearby mining project with Tom, to dispose of the Collection. That is what is in the mines. Blake assumes that Grimes must have stumbled onto and stole from the Collection and Tom had him killed. It is imperative for Dex to make that dive in the lake, to make sure the vault is sealed and the Collection is safe. Bad news all, Dex discovered that the vault has been opened. Even worse news, Zorelli is watching them diving at the lake. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Ray Abruzzo ... Sgt. John Zorelli * Kevin Bernhardt as Father Tanner McBride * Lezlie Deane ... Phoenix Chisolm * Pierrino Mascarino ... Father Shea * Joleen Lutz ... Girl * Jack Stauffer ... Hotel Manager * Timothy Dale Agee ... Waiter * Leslie Arnett ... Alexis' Maid * Tony DeCarlo ... Boy * Patricia Mullins ... Sable's Maid * Susan Wolf ... Waitress Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * David Paulsen .... executive supervising producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Production details * Deleted scene: After Alexis fails to reach Creighton Boyd on the phone, Dex is showing at her suite (she doesn't let him in). * Shortened scenes: Phoenix explains to Adam why she had been given this name; Blake "talks" to a picture of his father after Adam leaves his office. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * Sable Colby: Hello Alexis. Glad to see you've uh, sobered up. Alexis Carrington Colby: And now my hangover's arrived. Go away - catch a mouse or something.